


存文6

by daliandanzi



Category: gou long
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文6

Private Number

Private Number BY 老虎

能预料到的事最后就不是惊喜，这种话听起来挺丧气，却是实情。

过后没多久他接到家里来的电话，劈头盖脸地被骂了一顿，但是张继科实在没放在心上，因为他爹口气里的激动高兴盖过埋怨不是一点点，电话那头的人没发觉，张继科自己是听得清清楚楚，是以他难得地乖乖听了一顿骂。

那件被撕掉的衣服最后是怎么个结局，他自己都忘了。那次比赛有太多被记住的东西，也有太多被遗忘的事情，在外人眼中不过是又一幕精彩的戏，至于主配角是谁，又有几人能记住这许多呢。

有很多东西都是事先设计好的，这未免无趣，不过一场盛宴开启之前，主人家总是要精心地准备，于客，备足礼节，于己，撑起面子，这样才叫做皆大欢喜。

当然啦，说不开心是假的，不然他也不会忘了跟王皓拥抱。过了一小会儿他回过神，觉得有伤风化且冷，于是胡乱套了件衣服，心里跌宕起伏地等各种采访，有点像许昕爱玩的那个弱智游戏，“一大波僵尸正在靠近”的感觉。

有人帮他拦下了几家体育报纸的记者，理由是要等央视的采访优先，仿佛他拿下了这个分量颇重的冠军，就连款儿都可以拿大了——张继科苦笑了下。对方施施然地投向没比赛的马琳，有意无意地瞟了他两眼，似乎他张继科已经摇身变为新一代的邪恶轴心。

问题都是千篇一律的，大致上是问马琳与大满贯一步之遥，如何感慨？马琳回答虽有遗憾，并无后悔云云。张继科看着马琳有点发福的背影发怔，莫名其妙地想到早先，私下里流传的一句玩笑话，“得马琳者得天下”，这句话在2010年过后，又悄无声息地变成“得马龙者得天下”。这下他大概明白过来这种矫情的怅然是从何而来了，他又还没有得到马龙，怎么可以就得了天下？当然这种话，也只能自己心里想想。

马龙这两个字，已经阴刻到他心底里了，那种剜去血肉的刻法很难磨灭。张继科已经记不清到底是认识车水马龙这个词早，还是结识马龙本人更早。后来他想明白了，最早的确实应该是卡尔马龙。

他也喜欢上上网，网络是一个很大的地方，人和人之间通过数字符号来往，你不会知道这些字符背后的形象是圆是扁，只有那些熟悉的人，在通过各种聊天工具或是社交网络接触时，能约莫地想见出他们的样子。许昕讲话喜欢用各种语气助词，恩、啊、哈，陈玘爱转营销围脖，马龙说话自带呵呵，刘国梁尚且会用表情卖萌。后来他在网上看到，流言止于智者，聊天止于呵呵，张继科极无聊地把他和马龙的聊天记录拉出来搜索了一遍，没搜到“呵呵”两个字。

只是这一次，马龙连“呵呵”两个字都懒得对他说。

其实大可不必用如此委曲求全的口气，因为张继科知道这次自己实在是没任何立场，不论是用得了便宜卖乖，还是站着说话不腰疼来形容，都恰如其分。

赛后采访当然很无趣，他索然无味地把准备好的套话背了一遍，一直到上了大巴，脑子还是蒙的。肖战早一步在车上了，眼睛红红的，张继科和他四目相接，两个人都苦笑出来，师徒之间唯有无言。接运动员的大巴都是一班一班发车的，他们已经是最晚的一批，又过了一会儿，队医慌里慌张地跑上来，过来问他腰上怎么样。

决赛前他贴了张胶布，反手摸了摸，连位置都没移。队医小心翼翼地帮他看了，确定真的没大碍，松口气调侃：你自己悠着点，以后这价钱不一样了啊。

明知道是开玩笑的，他总觉得不是滋味，甜酸苦辣一瞬间都涌上喉咙，罕见地讪讪然。忍了忍，还是问到：马龙他们走了么？

队医忙着整理医药箱：早走了啊，师兄弟两个一起的。

张继科说，哦。慢慢地走过去坐到靠窗的位子上。他把手机像球拍一下在掌心里玩了半天，还是拨了个电话出去，没人接。

这个有先兆的未接来电多少让张继科心里打了个底，他知道马龙不是那种会故意不接电话的人。许昕后来跟他说，马龙那天“没带手机”，张继科理所当然地点点头，当别人好心来宽慰你的时候，总要欣然接受才算善解人意。那几天他身体里是有一种紧张的情绪的，一半是世锦赛的余兴未消，一半是未知的烦躁焦虑。作为一个普通的人来说，一旦心里生出了疑虑，总会忍不住将无关紧要的事也往这疑问上靠，他安慰自己这是人之常情。马龙仿佛是在有意拉开与他的距离，不很远，但是足够让他难受。张继科觉得很不爽快，但又忍不住要去接近那个人，他不过选了一条迂回的曲线救国之路，跟许昕走得更近些，继而再近一些，可那种距离感依然不变。这时候他才恍然发现，其实根本不是远近的问题，而是马龙自己不想走出来。一旦想通了这点，他就觉得是挥出去的拳头打在棉花上，没劲。

五月的末尾，隐隐的热意早不动声色地下了通牒。当事情找不到一个突破口，就像天上的雨云，积了很久却还闷声不响。一项赛事后，训练还是照常进行的，常规日子总离不开这两点一线。月末刘国梁把他叫去，说了个代言的事。

张继科说：“我和马龙一起？”

刘国梁笑了：“不乐意啊？怕他抢你风头，是哇。”摆明了是调侃。

“他没我帅，我怕什么。”张继科也跟着笑笑，心里想我怕什么，怕马龙？

可能还是真的。

出来的路上他先看到陈玘，顿时太阳穴一跳；幸亏没见马龙。张继科觉得自己有点□□：马龙不在的时候，他倒自在些。

陈玘背着球包，莫名其妙地：“科子！愣着干啥。”

张继科回过神：“啊？玘哥。”踌躇了一下，“他人呢。”

“真难得感冒了，窝着呢。”陈玘看向他，似笑非笑地：“你们怎么回事？十几岁小孩儿闹别扭。”张继科觉得有点冤。陈玘又说：“这点心思用在追女孩子身上，什么人都给你追到了。”说完自己先齁不住了。笑了半天，看看张继科的脸色：“开个玩笑，你倒是配合点啊。”

张继科铁青着一张脸，怎么都笑不出来，表情有点僵。陈玘浑然不觉，摇了摇头：“有代沟了！”

本来自己就是个常年小感冒不断的人，张继科当然没资格数落别人，但对于马龙生病这件事，他有种既埋怨又痛心的情绪，好比职责范围内的事没有做好，是他的责任。下午他逮着机会问许昕，许昕说，我中午就过去看过了！没什么事，就是精神不太好。张继科更有种时不我待的焦灼感。

他耗了大半天想是不是应该拎点蛋糕水果去做看病人的样子，又感慨他们之间何须要这么生分，最后还是挂着两手去了。即将入夏的时分，绿化带相隔的训练馆里传过来非常单调的乒乒乓乓，有去无回。他们打乒乓球的，永远顶着个小球外交的脸面，外国人挖空心思，相持能打上靠百个回合，也还打不过中国人：死在前三板，还拉什么圈去？张继科突兀地想到这一层，他再怎么擅长相持，也要捱过前三板，除了见招拆招似乎别无他法。

微风吹来的时候，路灯的光影也晃了晃。他停住脚步，回头往馆门口走去。

程靖淇是个老实的瘦小子，脸上表情不太多，因为在年前的乒超0:3输过两次，以后见到张继科时脸上总有种好笑的崇拜。对面的刘燚已经在整理球拍，一抬起头来看到他，嘴巴张得很滑稽。

张继科冲着他们颔了颔首，一多半是敷衍。两个小队员都有点惊魂甫定的样子，张继科却再明白不过了。

仿佛当周围是透明，马龙一个人对着球台，把一个球打过去，然后再重复。大家都说小马的脾气是很好的；这时候的马龙才像一块冰，周身散着那种销魂蚀骨的寒气，张继科不得不承认，他是会被这种气场吸引的。本来他们从长相到脾性无一相似，但即使再相悖，一旦合适也没什么道理可言。

这样的场面是很尴尬的，张继科走过去，马龙好像完全没看到他一样，继续把一个个打过去，白白的小球散落一地。他也很自然拿起马龙的球包，随手抽了把拍子：“你们继续练啊。”

程刘两个目瞪口呆，慌慌张张地说科哥我们练差不多了。马龙把兜里最后一个球打完，说等等，我也走了。

张继科过来拉住他，笑着说你们练完回去吧，我陪马龙再打一会儿。马龙也冷冷地笑：我不想打了。

张继科掣住他手腕，表情纹丝不动。另两个人面面相觑、审时度势，招呼没打就撤了，馆子一瞬间空了。

马龙叹了口气，放开吧，疼了。

张继科松开手指，果然看到几个指印，马龙很白，手腕上红红的一片触目惊心。他看了看手上的板，正手国狂3。反手是蝴蝶T64，正好和他的板子相反，打起来会很别扭。

他把一地的球踢开，捡了几个塞到兜里，走到对面摆好姿势说，打吧。

马龙没有动，皱着眉看向他的样子忧心忡忡，最后发出一声叹息一样的笑：“继科……”

张继科却直接发了个球过去，马龙犹豫了一下还是接了，回球质量不好，张继科可以一板搓死的，结果被马龙救了回来。职业的素质，一旦开始打了就是真打了，再没人说话。

自己吃的苦，非要让别人也尝尝，差不多是这种报复社会的心态。他想把这十几天的憋屈都原封不动地还给马龙。

他们两个从十年前相识，都是咬牙苦撑到现在。张继科觉得自己应该算命硬的那一类人，在逆境面前会更容易生存。但是生生相克，他看到的说法，本命过硬的人会克到自己周围的人，所以命硬的人有时会很孤单，“刚极必辱，情深不寿”，之类之类。

他对马龙的感情是很复杂的，想赢他，又想靠近他。可这种矛盾的可能性在理论上是很难成立的，人和人非要分出个高低胜负的话，又怎么能亲密无间呢。

这简直比他打的任何一次比赛都艰苦卓绝，好像谁先停下来谁就输了。人紧张起来，是真的听得到心脏怦怦的跳声，大多源于棋逢对手的兴奋。起初，他们不可能不介意对方，慢慢这种介意变作了在意，反正从一开始这就是场没有输赢的比赛。

一个球骨碌碌地滚到他脚边，马龙走到网边来捡，他有个习惯，一不顺意就会去摸球桌左上的那块角落，好像摸一摸就会生出勇气和运气；张继科按住他的手，因为这场比赛已经持续了太久，既然马龙比他狠得下心，那他认输好了。

马龙怔怔地凝视他，张继科突然觉得心酸，他不过是想要一个和解的眼神而已，马龙却给他了承受不起的更多，他们都亲手把对方推到了退无可退的田地。

那个吻一点都不带有柔情的色彩，冷清而伶仃。空阔无人的场所并没给它作出更好的注脚，马龙被他逼到球桌的边上，闭着眼睛接受这个吻的样子却很真实。

张继科在自己亲着马龙的时候，感到所有事情都有了解释，他的焦灼不安，马龙的避迹藏时，不过都是情感的迷惘。他们之前不明白的只是情感和情欲共生的理所当然。

马龙的头发没有剪过，被汗水黏在额上，像当年的那个小少年。张继科感到心满涨着，有两件事真的是掩饰不住，贫穷和爱情。这个场景、这个时间，本就太不自然了，他们却在这里毫不回避地交付自己。

他把马龙轻轻压在球桌上，脉脉无言的情愫使他不愿动作太快。马龙半合着眼睛望向他，用手把他拉下来，然后把腿勾到他腰间。张继科瞬间有种血液逆冲的感觉，马龙小口地喘息，听在耳边有种引诱的意味。一旦想到是在球桌上做爱，背德的罪名好像让快感放大了几倍。

他用硬起来的性器抵住马龙，湿润的触感让身下的人瑟缩了一下。张继科慢慢沉下去，马龙的身体里温热潮湿，缓缓吞没了他。球馆的顶部是不算明亮的射灯，光线漫射在马龙白皙的皮肤上面，张继科看着自己在他身体里的部分，想到的却是惊心动魄四个字。性是人的本能，但性也是能让他们这样接近的工具，没有拒绝，没有刻意，大概也够了。

默契这件事是好是坏，有益无益，在事情还有转圜的时候探讨才不那么可笑。张继科想，可能有些事情真的是注定，来不及回不去，所以也不必要后悔。

马龙用右脚去掂地，没有倚靠的姿势让他的背在磨砂的台面上蹭得红肿。张继科扶住马龙的腰，蛮横地冲撞，马龙只是细微地呻吟，然后突然咬住他的嘴唇，把呜咽湮没在他嘴里。

张继科把马龙抱起来，就着正面的姿势进入他，马龙跟不上他的频率，却没抱怨的意思。他们循规蹈矩地干这种事，好像这样就不算出格似的。

临近高潮的升温里，张继科突然喘息着问他：那天为什么不接我电话？

马龙颤动了一下，疲惫地说，换了……号码。张继科没有说话，在最后时分极尽缠绵地厮磨。马龙先到了高潮，伴着一阵混乱失神，张继科把脱力的他扶在肩上，闷闷地在耳边说：“以后不管怎么样，至少让我找得到你。”

马龙沉默片刻，默默回抱住他，“好。”

许昕再看到他们已经快12点，人都快疯了：“你们两个搞啥？张继科你，钥匙没带；马龙！电话都不接！”张继科耸肩，马龙打了个哈欠，突然从兜里拿出一个白苹果交给他。

张继科笑，你偷我手机啊。马龙瞥了他一眼，简短地挥挥手说我去睡了。

许昕还是愤愤然，张继科懒洋洋地甩给他两个蛋饼，立场不坚定的走资派立刻叛变三呼万岁。分分钟搞定许昕，张继科随手解了个锁，发现滑屏进去就是通讯录页面，马龙的名字下又多了个号码。

你刚才打他电话了？他没接？张继科问。

许昕说是啊就没几人知道那个手机，138安卓的。张继科说，不是130的？他到底几个号。

许昕奇怪地看他，你是说138那个小号吧，他哪来的130号码。

张继科想了想说，哦，大概是我记错了吧。他把手机锁上屏，莫名其妙地微笑了下。

END


End file.
